


Red Zone

by soft_princess



Series: Dreamland AU [16]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Community: slash_100, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_princess/pseuds/soft_princess
Summary: Maybe they were just waiting for Xander to crack and leave without telling him anything.
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Xander Harris/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce
Series: Dreamland AU [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625497
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Red Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slash_100 Promp: 076 - Secrets
> 
> Set a few months after Full Moon.
> 
> Thanks to Mireille for the beta! :D
> 
> **ETA: dedicated to cala_jane because... well, because I want to!**

"Xander?"

Oh, God. Right now was so not the time. Xander took a deep breath and closed his books. After he'd finished their kitchen, Tara and Willow had immediately signed him up to redo the bathroom, and Xander had never done a bathroom before. He didn't really want to do it either, which made him feel like a really shitty friend. He was a carpenter, and he liked making cabinetry and furniture, but bathrooms were so small, and cramped, and full of plumbing supplies, and… just not what he wanted to be doing.

He had said yes, though, and so he was reading up on it. The more he read, the less he wanted to do it. And now Wesley was home, and Xander was in a foul mood, and this would not be good.

For the past two weeks, Wesley and Giles had barely talked to him about anything. Daily platitudes about the weather and their jobs, and how was he doing, sure, but nothing else. And the sex… well, for the first time ever, the sex had been nonexistent. Not once, in two weeks. Well, with him anyway. He was sure he’d heard them have sex once, in the middle of the night, _downstairs_.

It was bound to happen, really. They'd been together for a long time now, and Xander had known since the beginning that it couldn't last. One day, Giles and Wesley would grow bored with him, but wouldn't know how to let him down gently. And Xander could feel it in his gut now; it was happening. Xander had denied it all he could, but it was too late now. He really should just make it easier on all of them and pack his bags, disappear.

Move on.

Except, oh God, it _hurt_.

"Xander?"

This time Xander turned around and found Wesley in the doorway. "Hey," was all he could say, the lump in his throat so big words could barely form around it.

"Hey." The soft smile on Wesley's face was misleading, Xander knew that, because he could see the tense lines on Wesley's forehead and how he held himself, like he was stressed and worried. They were silent for a moment, and then Wesley said: "Rupert will be—be here soon. Are you coming down for dinner?"

"Yeah," Xander said, standing up. "I'll come down and help you."

"Oh," Wesley whispered, looking away. "You don't have to."

Two weeks of this. He wasn't needed anymore. Rupert and Wesley were doing a very good job of showing him that. Maybe they were just waiting for Xander to crack and leave, without actually having to tell him anything.

"Xander? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, fine," Xander sighed, turning back to his books. "Just let me know when dinner's ready."

"You can—you can help, if you really want to." 

Wesley was trying, Xander knew that, but he just shook his head anyway; he needed Wesley's pity about as much as he needed to watch his lovers drift further away from him. "Never mind, you said you didn't need me."

"Xander—" Wesley let out a sigh, and walked further into the room. Xander didn't turn to look at him, but he didn't move either, didn't open his book or shuffle his papers; he was frozen. So many times, Wesley had just walked into Xander's office and sat down, watched him work, and now Xander found he couldn't do anything with Wesley there. His heart ached, and he couldn't breathe. Then Wesley was wrapping his arms around Xander's shoulders, and Xander felt a swell of anger in his chest.

He stood up and turned around, his movements brusque and harsh. "I can't take this anymore," he said, looking at Wesley angrily. "If you want me gone, just tell me and stop—doing what you're doing!" Wesley just stood there, dumbstruck, his mouth hanging open, and Xander continued. "I'm not stupid, okay? I see things!"

"Things? Xander—"

"You keep talking behind my back. You haven't touched me in almost two weeks, you and Rupert both. I can't even remember the last time you fucking kissed me! Or even just slept with me! I know you sleep in the fucking living room, I'm not blind!" Oh, God, he didn't want to cry. He really didn't, but he couldn't help it, and the tears were in his eyes and on his cheeks before he could even register that it was happening. "Something's going on, and you guys are keeping secrets from me, and shit, it hurts, okay? Just say it and be done with it; stop trying to pretend! I'm not needed anymore. You don't—you don't want me anymore, and shit, I can't stand this—this tension and…"

Xander didn't know what happened. One moment he was yelling and crying, and the next Wesley had his arms around him and was holding him close, one hand holding the back of Xander's neck and the other rubbing his back. "Xander, God, stop, please." And he was crying too, Xander could hear it in his voice. He let out a loud sob and clung to him, arms tight around Wesley's torso, so tight it was probably hurting him, but Wesley didn't mention it. "God, Xander, I'm so sorry, dearest, so sorry."

Xander tried to catch his breath, but the sobs were harsh and loud, and it took a moment before he could speak again. "Rupert is—Rupert is upset, I see it, but he won't let me—he won't let me close, and it hurts, it hurts so much, Wesley, I don't want to go."

"We don't want you to go either, never."

"But—"

"Shush, just calm down, okay? Calm down, and we'll talk."

Xander nodded against Wesley's shoulder, suddenly exhausted. He wanted to yell and scream, and unload on Wesley all the pent-up tension of the past two weeks, but before he knew it, it was gone, and all he had left was this feeling that he was so very tired. Wesley led him to their bedroom and sat him down on the bed, still holding him tightly. Xander closed his eyes and breathed deeply, his heart hammering in his chest. Wesley's fingers swept gently across his cheek, almost enough to bring more tears, but Xander squashed them and picked up one of Wesley's hands, pulling him down on the bed. "You—you went to Fred's the other day."

"I know."

"You never asked me if I wanted to go. And you know how much I love spending time with Emily."

"I know, dearest, I know." Wesley ran his hand on Xander's side, rubbing soothingly. "I'm sorry. We didn't—we never thought—we should have known, but we never envisioned this. Never thought you would…"

"Wesley," Xander whispered when Wesley stopped, afraid at how hoarse his voice sounded. God, he hated crying. He hated it so much that he never let it happened. He hadn't even cried when he'd broken up with William. He was so fucked. "What's going on?"

"I can't—Oh, damn it all," Wesley sighed, leaning his forehead against Xander's. "It's almost Christmas, and Rupert and I have been—trying to prepare a surprise for you, but it backfired on us, and that is the reason Rupert is upset. We have been so busy preparing it and doing damage control that we—we lost sight of you. I'm so sorry, so very sorry." 

"Oh God." Xander pulled Wesley closer and hid his face in the crook of Wesley's neck. "And I thought—"

"It's all right, Xander, it's all right," Wesley murmured in Xander's ear, softly, holding him tightly in his arms. "You had every right to assume—and we should have seen it, we—Oh bloody hell, we are the stupidest pair of men to have ever walked this Earth."

"Wesley? Xander?" Rupert's voice reached them from downstairs.

Wesley pulled back just enough to be able to turn towards the door: "Upstairs, Rupert."

Wesley and Xander didn't say a word as they waited. Xander heard Rupert's footsteps on the stairs, and then Rupert appeared in the doorway, asking: "Are you all right?" 

It was Wesley who answered, Xander still huddled against his shoulder and unable to look up. "No, we aren't."

The bed dipped and Xander felt Rupert slide behind him, an arm snaking around his torso. "What's wrong?"

"We are idiots, Rupert," Wesley said. "We've been so—so focused we never realized…"

"Oh. Oh dear." Rupert nuzzled the back of Xander's neck and tightened his hold on him.

"I thought—" but Xander couldn’t say more, his voice stuck in his throat and he gave up.

"He thought we were—avoiding him," Wesley said, "on purpose, because—I can't even say it."

"Oh," Rupert said again, and his lips brushed Xander's skin. "I can well imagine. Has Wesley told you then?"

"About the surprise? Yes, but not what it is, and now I feel like a complete idiot for even thinking—"

"No, you are not an idiot," Wesley assured him. He cupped Xander's cheek and lifted his head. "We—we haven't paid any attention to you for two weeks, you were right. I can't remember either when the last time I kissed you was. I thought you were exaggerating, I admit, but—"

Rupert slid his hand down Xander's shirt, and pushed his fingers underneath the hem, sighing when it touched skin. "I can't either. Oh, love," he whispered, kissing Xander's ear. "I'm sorry."

Xander could breathe now, just a bit, just enough that his head would stop spinning and he could make sense of things. He didn't know what to think, what to say; he wanted to ask Rupert what had happened to make him so upset, wanted to kiss Wesley and slip his tongue inside, feel Wesley responding to the kiss, and Rupert responding to the sight of them, like Xander knew he would. He wanted to keep holding them and be held by them until his heart had found its normal rhythm again, but he was starting to believe that wouldn't happen. At least not until some serious making-it-up-to-him had happened. Which would definitely include sex with Xander in the middle, because he didn't think he could bear the thought of one of them not touching him. He hadn't realized just how starved for touch he was.

"God," he breathed, tightening an arm around Wesley, and using the other to grab Giles' hand and twine their fingers together. He had so many thoughts, so many feelings swirling inside his mind that he couldn't focus on one in particular, all that he knew was that he didn't want either of them to go. Not even when his stomach growled. Not even when Wesley mentioned that they should go down and cook dinner. No. "No, please," he said, holding on to them more tightly. "Don't go."

He could feel Rupert's breath on the back of his neck, and his lips ghosting Xander's skin, and Xander shivered, the simple touch, so familiar, making him gasp. And Wesley was kissing his lips, _finally_ , and Xander moaned into his mouth, tongue slipping out to tangle with Wesley's. Then Rupert was tugging and turning Xander around, and it was his mouth on Xander's now, and Xander sighed. He almost didn't feel Wesley pull away, and when he did, Rupert's hands distracted him, slipping under Xander's shirt, and over his warm skin, and Xander shivered again.

"Wesley will be back," Rupert whispered, his mouth trailing kisses on Xander's jaw, and down his neck. He stopped, suddenly, and Xander whined. Rupert touched his cheek, and Xander opened his eyes and looked at him. "He's right, you know, we have been incredibly dense. I should have noticed, Xander, and I have, dear God, I've seen the look on your face, but I simply thought—with how much you've been working, and now this new project that I know you aren't thrilled about. I've shrugged off your unhappiness as being due to that, but I should have known better."

"I just—Yeah, maybe I don't really want to be doing a bathroom, because there's all the plumbing to think about, and I—I just don't like working in tiny confined spaces, but it—the project isn't really _that_ bad. At least, not bad enough that I feel like I'm—like I'm dying," Xander choked on the last words and clung to Rupert tightly. When he could finally speak again, he finally asked the questions that were burning his tongue: "Why did you sleep downstairs? And—and why did you guys go to Fred's without me? And—" _I heard you having sex the other night. Without me._ He closed his eyes, and focused on breathing, because it was starting to hurt again, so badly.

"Oh, love," Rupert said, kissing him again, his fingers caressing Xander's cheek gently and reverently, which didn't help with the whole breathing thing Xander was trying to have going on. "I don't think Wesley and I have had a full night sleep for the past two weeks. I—we—that is, we stay up every night, past your bedtime, so we can try to fix this, make sure that everything works as we wish it to. We've been so wrapped up, and the first few nights we simply—fell asleep in the middle of sentences. When we thought about moving upstairs, it always seemed easier to stay and use the couch, and we also didn't want to wake you."

"That's a stupid excuse," Xander said, shaking his head. "Not the first part of it, but the part about waking me. You know I don't mind that."

"Yes, but you would have asked questions about why we'd been up so late, and as tired as we were, our lies would not have been convincing."

"If I was half asleep, I wouldn't have noticed."

"At that very moment, perhaps not, but once you were up, then you would have wondered about it," Rupert kissed Xander softly. "We have been utter fools, Xander, I will never say that enough. Neither can 'sorry' quite encompass how I feel right now."

"It's—"

"Don't you dare say it's okay," Rupert said. "It isn't, and we bloody well know it." He tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. His next kiss was soft and tender though, as if Rupert was trying to tell him with his touch what he couldn't with words. Xander felt Rupert's hand slip to the back of his neck and hold him, and he could cry, but he closed his eyes and _didn't_ , because once was enough for a lifetime.

"I’ve received an invitation," Rupert said, pulling back just enough to speak, "for a teaching conference in Oxford. I've accepted it. It's at the very beginning of January from the third to the ninth, and I foolishly thought—" he shook his head. "I thought it would be a wonderful opportunity for you to meet my family."

"Rupert—" England, they wanted him to go to England, with them, for New Year's, and to meet Rupert's family, and… and Xander had thought… Oh God, he really was an idiot.

"Unfortunately, I was wrong," Rupert continued, his voice taking a sadder tone. "My father has made it quite clear that I am no longer welcome in his house. I've been trying to reach my mother and sister, but it seems my father has made it impossible for my calls to reach either of them."

"He can do that?"

"He's a very powerful man," Rupert sighed. 

"That's why you've been upset?"

Rupert gave a tiny nod, and Wesley chose that moment to come back. He undressed quickly, and slid back down on the bed behind Xander. "There's a lasagna in the oven, so I'd say we have about an hour before dinner's ready." He passed an arm over Xander to rest his hand on Rupert’s hip, and started kissing the back of Xander’s neck. "Has Rupert told you?"

Xander nodded, and moaned. "Yes," he said, already breathless, and he brought his hand behind Rupert's head, holding him close, and kissed him hard.

"Good," Wesley whispered. "I've had enough of secrets for the year."

Rupert pulled back from the kiss, panting softly, his hard cock pressing against Xander’s thigh through their clothing. "I quite agree," he said. He pushed his knee between Xander’s legs and rubbed against Xander’s jean-clad erection, making him gasp. "That’s my boy," Rupert whispered, diving back for another kiss.

Xander moaned, and felt, more than heard, Wesley do the same behind him. "God," Xander gasped, "don’t stop, please."

Wesley chuckled and ran his hands over Xander's buttocks. "We have no intention of stopping, I promise you," he whispered, his breath drifting and tickling against Xander's ear. "Sit up so we can get these clothes off you. I'd much rather be touching your skin."

Xander didn't need to be told twice. He scrambled off the bed, and didn't even wait for his lovers to help him, just quickly took off his clothes while Rupert did the same. Once he was completely undressed, Wesley pulled him back down in the middle of the bed, settling his chest against Xander's back, his cock rubbing the cleft of Xander's ass. Rupert followed swiftly, cupping Xander's neck and kissing him as he settled down in the exact same position he'd been in just a moment before. 

"Shall I fuck you? Or do you want Rupert to do it?" Wesley asked, pressing his fingers against Xander's hole and rubbing softly, never quite pushing in.

Wesley always asked, always, and it left Xander speechless every time, because he could never believe that he was actually asked to choose. He usually didn't say anything, and they decided between themselves, but not tonight. "Both, please."

They both moaned at once, and then Rupert's hand was sneaking behind and grabbing Xander's ass, hard. "We've tried, love, you know—"

"Not at the same time," Xander interrupted him. "I know that doesn't work, but I'm sure you can figure out a way." He didn't want to choose, didn't want _them_ to choose. He just wanted both of them to fuck him. He didn't even care if they took turns, or _something_. "I need you both, please." He closed his eyes and pushed back against Wesley's finger, urging him for more, and then Wesley's hand and skin were gone. Rupert pulled Xander up on top of him, their cocks sliding against each other, making them both moan. Xander settled comfortably, his legs straddling Rupert's thighs, his mouth fastening itself to Rupert's neck again.

"We'll try something new, love," Rupert whispered, his voice strained as if he was repressing a moan, his hands running over the warm skin of Xander's back. 

Xander chuckled breathlessly. "You guys need to teach me that thing you do, where you just have to look at each other and you know what you're thinking, cause damn." 

He felt the bed dip slightly, and then Wesley settled behind him. "I have no idea what Rupert has in mind," Wesley said with a soft laugh, "but I knew we'd need supplies." He put a strong hand on Xander's lower back, holding him still. Rupert's fingers still moving across Xander's skin, drawing shivers with every touch. And then Wesley's fingers were at Xander's entrance, slick and ready, and they pushed in. Two at first, and the burn was so good, too good. Xander bucked his hips, whimpering against Rupert's skin.

"Shush," Rupert whispered softly, cupping Xander's neck and kissing him. He bit down on Xander's lower lip, his tongue slipping inside as soon as Xander opened his mouth to moan.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God_ , Xander chanted in his head, giving in to the kiss, lips parting, and body melting between his lovers. Wesley added another finger, and Xander could hear him breathing hard behind him, and Rupert's hands moved to Xander's chest. He tweaked the nipples, and Xander gasped. "Fuck!"

Between Rupert's hands and mouth and Wesley's fingers, Xander's head started to spin, and he forgot everything else, lost in a haze of sensations. Wesley thrust his fingers harder and faster, and Rupert wouldn't let him go, kissing Xander until Wesley took his hand away, suddenly.

"He's ready," Wesley said, breathless.

"Please," Xander murmured, his fingers digging into Rupert's shoulders. "God, please, I need you."

"You have us, love," Rupert promised. He moved his hands slowly down Xander's back to his ass, kneading the flesh and pulling the cheeks apart, his index finger dipping in and teasing Xander's slick hole. "You have us."

Moaning, Xander tightened his muscles, and felt Wesley's hand working on Rupert's cock; he knew what was coming, and he wanted it, so very much. "Please."

"God!" Rupert groaned, and kissed Xander hard, his tongue pushing past Xander's lips and tangling with his. "Wesley," he whimpered, pulling back just enough to speak. "I think—I think that's enough."

Wesley was panting; his breathing harsh and erratic, he put a hand on Xander's lower back, massaging gently, and guided him down. Xander felt the head of Rupert's cock at his entrance and whimpered again, arching his back. With their hands pushing him down, Xander slowly sank on Rupert's cock, letting out a long, slow moan. "Rupert, God." It felt perfect, wonderful, so blissfully familiar and _good_.

"You're so gorgeous," Wesley whispered, making Xander look at him over his shoulder. He was sitting on his heels and watching them, his slick hand working his cock.

"So hot," Xander said. His head was spinning, and he finally stopped moving when the skin of his ass met Rupert's upper thighs. "God, Rupert, you feel so good." He looked down into Rupert's eyes, heart beating fast in his chest.

Rupert pulled him down, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. His hands settled on Xander's hips, urging him to move. "Ride me."

Xander didn't need to be told twice; he lifted his hips, slowly until only the head of Rupert's cock was still inside him, and sank back down, hard. He cried out, pushing himself up with his hands, and doing it again. "Fuck, God! It's been way too long."

Rupert spread his legs slightly and bent his knees, just enough that Xander had to move to accommodate him, and then Wesley was there, kneeling between Rupert's legs, his mouth moving across Xander's shoulder blades, kissing and sucking on the skin. His hands moved up and down Xander's sides, before settling on his hips, over Rupert's. "I want you, Xander," Wesley whispered, stilling Xander's hips. Rupert pulled out, fingers digging into Xander's flesh. Xander whimpered at the loss, but it was immediately replaced, and then Wesley was thrusting in, hard and fast.

Rupert's cock slid against Xander's, and when Xander moaned and shuddered, Rupert reached between them, seizing the base of Xander's erection and holding tightly. "Don't want you to come just yet," he said, panting softly into Xander's ear. "Want you to enjoy this first. My cock, Wesley's, pushing in and out of you, in turn, do you want this, Xander? Tell me you want this."

Xander couldn't form words. He wanted to, God, he was trying, trying to tell Rupert just how fucking amazing it felt, but all he managed was a gasped "God!" followed by a whimper and a moan or twelve. Rupert chuckled in Xander's ear, his breath tickling Xander's skin, and making him shiver even more.

"Fuck him hard, Wesley."

Xander buried his head into Rupert's shoulder, whimpering and crying out with each of Wesley's thrusts. Rupert used his other hand to pull Wesley down and kissed him deeply over Xander's shoulder.

Wesley pulled out completely, and Rupert thrust in again, barely giving Xander time to register the move. The pace changed, and Rupert's cock moved deeper inside Xander, faster. Xander arched his back, pushing down hard. He gasped, and Wesley plastered himself to his back, wrapping both arms around Xander's torso, moving with him, his fingers playing with Xander's nipples. Wesley's cock rubbed against the small of Xander's back each time Xander pushed down onto Rupert's cock.

"My turn," Wesley said, his voice hoarse and needy.

Rupert slipped out, and Wesley slipped in again, the movement so slick and easy that it made Xander shudder from head to toe, and, his hands no longer fit to hold him up, he collapsed on Rupert's chest with a groan. "God, you're killing me," he murmured, his fingers clenching and unclenching on Rupert's shoulders. "Please, let me come, please." He looked down at Rupert, eyes darkened with lust and need, and licked his lips, pushing himself up on shaking hands. "Please."

Rupert released his grip on Xander's cock and started stroking, slowly at first and then faster, following the rhythm of Wesley's thrusts. Then Wesley gasped and pulled out, letting Rupert take his place again. He wrapped a hand over Rupert's on Xander's cock, and urged him faster. Xander couldn't hear anything anymore, his ears filled with their moans. He arched against Wesley's chest, fingers digging into Rupert's shoulders, and shuddered when he felt Wesley's cock against his back. He pushed down hard, Rupert's cock moving deep inside his ass, and stilled, a wordless cry escaping his lips as he came.

Rupert kept moving his hand, milking Xander's orgasm as much as he could, just like he always did, and he pulled Xander down for a kiss, hard and passionate, so full of love that it made Xander's heart ache. He felt Wesley thrust against his back, and Xander heard him whimper and cry out, before he felt Wesley come on him. Xander shuddered again, his cock twitching in Rupert's hand. He loved when Wesley did that, coming right after him, and on him. He clenched his muscles around Rupert's cock, burying his head into Rupert's neck. "Your turn."

Wesley was pulling back, kneeling between Rupert's legs, and Xander moved, moaning when Rupert's cock slipped out of him, and sat on his heels by Rupert's side. As soon as he could reach for it, Wesley took Rupert's cock in his hand, and Xander watched as, still shaking, he quickly cleaned it with the cloth they kept on the nightstand. Then Wesley bent down and licked the tip, slowly and deliberately. Xander took a deep breath, trying to fight off the dizziness that threatened to overwhelm him. When he felt confident that he wasn't going to pass out, he moved down, kneeling beside Wesley. He reached between Rupert's legs and cupped his balls, smiling at the sounds Rupert made.

Wesley leaned back, and Xander bent down, taking the head into his mouth and sucking, hard. Rupert's hand cupped the back of his neck and urged him silently, and Xander took more into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, moaning at the feel and taste of Rupert's cock.

Rupert's fingers tightened on his neck, and Xander let go of his cock, watching as Wesley took his place.

"Dear God," Rupert gasped, his other hand flying to Wesley's neck and urging him faster. "Please, Wesley—"

Wesley pulled back and grinned at Xander. "He sounds desperate, doesn't he?"

Xander chuckled and kissed Wesley's lips, slow and deliberate. "He does. Maybe we should do something about that?"

"Perhaps," Wesley answered, kissing down Xander's jaw, one hand on Xander's lower back and the other on Rupert's thigh. "Do you want to taste him? Have him come in your mouth?"

Shivering, Xander grabbed Rupert's cock, and pulled Wesley close. "You'd let me?"

"He's all yours, dearest," Wesley murmured, coming back to Xander's lips and kissing him deeply.

Rupert let out a groan, and sat up, his hands caressing their necks. When the kiss ended, he pulled Xander close and pressed his lips where Wesley's had been a moment before, licking and seeking entrance to Xander's mouth, which was immediately granted. Rupert pulled back slowly, and pushed Xander's head back down between his legs. "I'm not going to last long, love," he said, his voice hoarse. He leaned back on the bed, pulling Wesley down with him, and holding Xander close to his cock. "Please."

Xander didn't need to be told again. He kept his eyes on Rupert's face, watching as Wesley started kissing him, hands moving across Rupert's torso. Xander grabbed Rupert's cock in his fist and started stroking, slow and tight, his tongue darting out to lick at the tip. A deep breath, and he opened his mouth wide, taking as much of Rupert's cock in as he could and sucking, moving his head up and down. His free hand reached down and cupped Rupert's balls. One, two, three strokes, and Rupert was gasping, fingers clutching in Xander's hair, and Xander relaxed his mouth, eyes fluttering closed as Rupert came. Xander swallowed, both his hands working fast and hard, wanting to make Rupert's orgasm last, just like Rupert had done to him.

Finally, Rupert slumped back onto the bed, his hips stilling, and his hand unclenching. He caressed Xander's hair, a wide smile on his face. "Bloody hell," Rupert whispered, kissing Wesley softly. "You are both amazing."

Xander let go of the cock in his mouth, and moved up, leaning down against Rupert's torso, holding on to Wesley with one arm. "You guys aren't allowed out of this bed for at least a week. To make up for lost time." Rupert let out a laugh, and Xander grinned, suddenly realizing just how very much he'd missed this. Just being with them, blissed out from sex, and laughing, all of them grinning from ear to ear; it really had been way too long since it happened. "I love you."

Wesley moved his head down and pressed a kiss to Xander's lips. "I love you, too," he whispered, his fingers brushing against Xander's cheek. "Please, never think that I don't."

Xander's heart jumped in his chest, and he looked away, suddenly ashamed of how stupid he had been.

"Oh, love," Rupert said, pulling Xander up and hugging him tightly to his chest. "You should be angry at us, not beating yourself up over this. We've been fools, and all the fault lies with us, you have nothing to be ashamed of." He kissed Xander, his kiss harder and more commanding than Wesley's had been. "I love you, Xander, and I truly hope you will kick both of our arses if we ever put you through this again."

Xander laughed. "Yeah, okay, I can do that." He sighed happily, closing his eyes, and just enjoying the moment, reveling in the feeling of both his lovers, there with him, and holding him tight. He could still taste Rupert in his mouth and feel them both moving in and out of him, and he expected to be able to feel it for a good, long time. At least, he really, _really_ hoped so.

There was a distant beeping sound, and Wesley tried to move away, but Xander tightened his hold.

"Xander? The lasagna's ready; I have to go before it burns."

With a sigh, Xander took his arm away and put it around Rupert's shoulder instead, clinging to him. "Okay. Food's good, I guess," he said, watching Wesley get up, pull his robe on, and leave the room, still grinning like a loon.

Rupert kissed Xander's forehead, and shifted slightly until they were side by side. "You were getting heavy," he said, apologetically.

Xander just smiled and kissed him again. "You know you're a god in bed, right?"

"You and Wesley keep reminding me of it," Rupert said, with laughter in his voice. "I don't see how I could forget. Although, you keep going on like this—" He was interrupted by the shrill of the phone ringing. He was going to pull away to reach for it, but Xander just held him more tightly.

"No, Wesley can pick it up."

Rupert shook his head, smiling fondly at Xander. "All right."

"Rupert!" Wesley yelled from downstairs, making Xander groan. "It's your mum!"

"Oh, dear!" Rupert was out of Xander's arms in seconds, and he pulled on his own robe, picking up the cordless and moving to the study before Xander could really register what had happened.

Xander sighed loudly in the now pretty empty bed, but his grin didn't fade. They all had other responsibilities, but Xander didn't really care, because if he moved, just a little bit on that side, right there, he could feel them again. Xander pulled a pillow against his chest and let out a contented moan, eyes closed as he held on tightly—

"Xander! Supper's served!" 

TBC...


End file.
